A Ride in the Country
by potteradventures
Summary: Harry offers to take Hermione to the countryside for a drive, but she starts to get up to no good in the car. One chapter smut, involves some tying up and spanking, so sorry if you don't ship them but what can I do? ;) They're so tempting.


Harry sat in the front seat of his sleek Mercedes, unable to resist looking in the mirror to spy the back seat passenger as they drove past a forest.

Draped in ivy-green silk, Hermione Granger's porcelain legs slid teasingly against the grey leather, making not a sound. Her full, scarlet lips curved into a slow smile; her tongue licked the edge of her mouth longingly. She passed her hands over her thighs, lingering for a moment at the base of her stomach, before she lazily put one finger to her lips, and the other hand glided up to her chest then flickered back towards her thighs.

Gulping, Harry tried to switch his attention back to the road. The radio was playing a sultry melody, and Hermione rustled against the seat, not taking her eyes off Harry for one moment.

Her chestnut curls fell to reveal her pale neck as she leaned forward. The cut of her dress revealed more than Harry would dared to have glanced at, with the hint of a red, lacy bra showing through. He shuffled on his seat uncomfortably, ever aware of the growing bulge in his trousers. Hermione, he was sure, was out to get him.

She kicked off her heels, hesitating in sitting back up. A loud sigh, a flirty look; she caressed her arms, and stroked her neck. Suddenly, she threw herself back against the seat.

She started to writhe, the leather almost screaming for release around her, as she started to behave as though someone was thrusting into her. Harry started to look for a place to park.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" he yelled, but Hermione did not stop. She continued to claw into the seat, panting, gasping, all whilst looking Harry directly in the eye. She started to circle the outline of her hard nipples from outside her dress, licking her lips and throwing her head back.

Then she stopped, sat up, and smiled.

"Ah good, we've arrived," she laughed.

"Fuck, Hermione, what the hell are you playing at?" said Harry. He had parked the car in a country lane, and turned around.

"I was going to give myself what you should be giving me, Harry." Hermione gave him a coy glance, and started to play with her hair.

Harry's expression changed, and his voice lowered. "And what is that, exactly?"

Hermione climbed forward to the front and turned on the car radio. Lazily tracing her fingers up and down his face, she reached for the bulge in his trousers, stopping just short of touching it. She took off Harry's black tie, turned him so that his back was to the steering wheel, and tied his hands to the wheel. She then climbed backwards, sure to accidentally press her rear to Harry's face in the process and drove the base of her heel into his thigh. Upon hearing Harry's objections, she took his handkerchief and stuffed it into his mouth.

Hermione giggled at the sight before her.

"Mmm, silence. Exactly how I like it."

As the music played like water washing against naked skin, Hermione sat back in her seat, using her hands to gently part her creamy thighs. She closed her eyes and began to sway in time to the music, moaning ever so gently that her body vibrated with each groan. Her head rolled back and her hands began to slither up and down the silk dress, and she squeezed her breasts through the green fabric. Harry was going crazy. He desperately wanted to whisper with his hot breath into her ear about what he would do to her; how he would take her and with how much force. When Harry started to think about how much he'd sell to take off that dress, it was as if Hermione had read his thoughts.

She started to slip the dress down, looking at Harry's brown eyes with lust. As it dropped off to reveal her pale body, Harry noticed that her crimson knickers appeared damp. He moved his head involuntarily, wanting to press his face into them; Hermione laughed coyly, aware of his desire. She turned around, hearing Harry's throat trying to protest, and looked back at him over her shoulder. She started to bob up and down, feeling her breasts bounce in her bra and her nipples grow harder. Harry was thrusting from where he was sat, desperate to get out. He was trying to untie his hands but Hermione suddenly moved to the front and pushed him back down. She put her face to his face and breathed deeply, smelling his cologne. Then she put her bra to his face, smothering his silent lips and watching his eyes darken further. She started to grind against him, sighing and groaning, faster and faster until she was nearly ready to come. But then she stopped again, feeling Harry keening for her, pushing his torso upwards; trying to penetrate her from where he was.

So she took off her bra and knickers, slowly, and flung them behind her. She straddled Harry, and started to whisper into his ear.

"I want to fuck you. You think I'm Miss. Goody Two-Shoes but oh fuck, Harry. The only uses I have for a ruler is to stuff it up my ass when I'm thinking about you at night. But I want to lay you across a desk and spank you, then kiss your ass and lie on your back, grinding into you. I want to smother you with my entire body, and press into you so you can feel what you're missing." She started to move forth and back, her wetness starting to make a patch on Harry.

"Then I want you to get angry. I want you to get so angry that you will take no more shit from me, and you suddenly get up and fling me across the desk. You bring my head to your dick and you force me to suck it until my eyes water. You fuck my mouth until I splutter, and then when you think I've been punished enough, you slap my face with it. I start screaming, crying for you to fuck me; I want you to pound me so hard that I can't walk for days, so that I remember who took my virginity."

At this, Harry's eyes flickered. He suddenly felt strength building up in his arms as he tried to work his way out of the tie. Hermione pulled the handkerchief from his mouth, and Harry sneered.

"Your wish is my fucking command."

His head jerked forward and took one of Hermione's breasts in his mouth. He clamped his teeth down on her hard nipple, and shook his head. She screamed, begging for him to never stop. As his hands broke free, he pushed her onto the back seat and lay on top of her, holding her arms down. He bit her lips until they bled, moving down with the taste of blood in his mouth to her stomach, licking it and torturing her senses.

Hermione was whimpering now, as Harry took one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it as hard as he could so he left a handprint. He slapped it, and Hermione groaned with deep pleasure. She began to thrust upwards, and Harry was nearly at breaking point. He sat up, pulling Hermione with him, and as if on cue, both began to strip Harry naked. Hermione clawed at his bare chest, scratching him, and knelt down to his dick. She took it in her mouth and pushed it all the way back into her throat, pushing her head against his hips as she felt herself beginning to gag. Her eyes watered, tears dripping down her cheek, eyes rolling in her head in pleasure. She tried to reach down to finger herself but Harry grabbed her hands.

"Trying to do something without my permission, are we?"

Hermione nodded guilty, her head still bobbing up and down on his erection.

"I guess we'll just have to punish the little bitch, won't we?" And in one swift movement, Harry turned her over, and began to spank her bottom, hitting it so hard that Hermione let out a guttural scream. Suddenly, she leapt upon Harry and made him lie down across the seats; he was shocked.

"Don't you fucking dare think I won't fight you, you bastard." Screamed Hermione.

He pushed his head down, and sat on his face, rubbing her clitoris into him as he parted his lips and his wet tongue started to lap at her pussy. She gyrated on his face, holding the door, and thrust incredibly fast. Her knees were either side of Harry's face, and she could feel him trying to get up. She pushed down even harder, and refused to move, shrieking in pure ecstasy as waves of orgasm overcame her and she collapsed on Harry's face. As she moved back, she saw his eyes were stone-black.

"We're going outside on a trip, Hermione Granger."

She let him grab her and push her out of the car. He stepped out and picked her up in his arms to lay her across the bonnet of the car.

Gently, he kissed his way down from one set of swollen lips to another. She grabbed his hair as he started to lick her swollen pussy, lapping up all the juices he found dripping off the lips. Then he kissed her toes, sucking them one by one. Hermione gave him a look as though she would jump on him straight away if she could. So he lined up his penis with her entrance, and in one swift movement, he entered her.

Lovingly, he pushed and pulled his dick out, feeling the walls inside her slipping against him. He drove his hips right into her, and Hermione moaned, clutching her breasts, rolling her nipples in her fingers. Harry put a hand on her neck, feeling her soft curls, and started to increase his speed. He could see her breasts bouncing as the force increased, and started to pound her. Hermione opened her eyes in shock and started to plead with Harry to keep going, to keep fucking her until she couldn't walk. Fast mutterings and silent shrieking was overshadowed by the curses flowing out of both, as Hermione felt herself full with each stroke from Harry's dick.

"Please," she gasped, "Please Harry, turn me over, fuck now pleasejustdoit AHHHHH"

Hermione felt pleasure intoxicate her as she drunkenly felt her body convulse with the best feeling she had ever felt, and she lay back, her head against the windscreen, panting for breath.

Harry flipped her over so that her face was pressed into the glass, and continued to fuck her. As his hips thrust forth and back, he felt his orgasm building up. But then he had other ideas. He picked up Hermione and took her into the trees. In a clearing, he lay down, and Hermione straddled him.

She started to ride him, her breasts now red with the attention they'd had, and she leant forward, looking into Harry's eyes, muttering "Fuck" quickly and repetitively under her breath. Harry's lust groaned, as he clenched Hermione's butt and dug his fingers in. She started to circle her clitoris again, as Harry felt himself getting closer and closer. As Hermione started to come, she fell forward onto Harry who took a breast in his mouth and sucked and moaned as he came, spurts of hot semen flooding Hermione who was now jumping on his dick. She then put her pussy on his face and put her lips to his penis, as they both licked each other in the last seconds of their orgasms, Hermione gyrating and rolling her hips on his head.

As they both got up and looked at what they'd done, a smile crept over their faces. Harry walked closer to Hermione and puller her naked body to touch his.

"Anyone up for round two?", he laughed.

Hermione traced his penis with her fingers. It was going to be a long day indeed.


End file.
